


The Scent of You

by Deathangelgw



Series: Five Senses [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw





	The Scent of You

Title: The Scent of You (Part Five of the Five Senses Series)

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do indeed take liberties now, don't I? hehe

Warnings: AU, POV, PWP, sap, lime, slash

Rating: Soft R

Pairing: Thranduil/Cirdan

Summary: Before leaving for Aman, Thranduil must find peace. Cirdan offers that peace.

A/N: This is prolly the hardest one, because it is a first meeting kind of thing. Thanks to everyone for the encouragement! Thanks to MA for the beta, as always sweets! Enjoy and please review!

 

The sea is powerful in its draw. I never thought I would leave the green lands of Arda, but even my beautiful Greenwood is no more. Now, the soft scents of nature are pervaded with death, the lovely forest now no more than gnarled trees that haven’t succumbed to the evil that had once poisoned them beyond saving. Sorrow…loss…death…that was the stench of my woods and I could no longer stay within.

 

My son, my dearest Legolas…he had stabilized me for so long. His scent was green and fresh, as our land had once been so long ago. He smelled of laughter and new life and I relished having him close to remind me of what I fought so hard to protect. Then he left for the far lands. Now, I go to join him.

 

Even as I stare at the Gray Havens, I find myself breathing deeply and longingly. It smells of freedom. I smile as I see a single Elf waiting for me, his shimmering white beard blowing in the wind. Cirdan the Shipwright. My heart beats as I see him, feeling the power and wisdom that he radiates so effortlessly. I know I am lost.

 

As I come to his side, he smiles at me and I return the smile, feeling the tension leave me as well as my grief. I no longer need to worry on leaving my lands, for here is a reason to go on. I hear his soft voice greeting me and I return it, bowing deeply to him out of respect. He then embraces me gently, welcoming me.

 

I bury my nose in his shoulder and breath deep, feeling all of my doubts fade. He smells of the sea. I am free and returning home, guided and held by the wind. A new life begins, fresh in life, and Cirdan shall be for me as the trees once were.

 

Thus are my thoughts as he holds me at night, gazing at the stars with me. The sounds of the sea float over, surrounding us in the tangy smell of salt and abandon. His smell surrounds me and binds me. He nuzzles my neck and breathes deep. I ask him what I smell of to him. His answer brings a smile to my lips before he kisses them softly.

 

“You smell of trees and life.”

 

To me, he is my new life. I believe the stars have led us right. The next day a new life will begin. I welcome it with great joy.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
